


Remember That Time That I Was In Love?

by kissthemforme



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/F, also i love michael reed so i added him, this is just gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthemforme/pseuds/kissthemforme
Summary: In her entire robotic life time, Rabbit had been in love on three occasions: The first time was a robot named Honeybee. The second time was Jenny the toaster. The third time was a beautiful Walter Worker Girl.





	Remember That Time That I Was In Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for sen-shibe on tumblr! Feel free to check out her writing blog words-sen-might-have-ate

One of the things that had always been unique about the family of Walter animatronics was their ability to experience emotions. It had come as a shock at first to Peter A Walter the first when one of his beloved robots had shown an emotion, and of course, it had come as a shock to the robot as well. Now, the robots found excitement in feeling new emotions. As time progressed, many of the robots realized that they disliked certain emotions. Fear, sadness, and anger were some of the least favorite emotions. They felt all wrong and weird. For the most part though, the robots understood the emotions, and knew how to fix them. Love on the other hand, love was a tricky emotion. 

The first time Rabbit experienced love, or as some might call it ‘romantic attraction’ was when she had met a lovely robot by the name of Honeybee. The feeling deep inside Rabbit’s chassis had felt unfamiliar but extremely powerful. It was like a mix of happiness, excitement, and fear. Honeybee had looked like the most beautiful robot Rabbit had ever seen. The time the two robots had spent together had been a whirlwind of embarrassment, steaming cheek vents, and laughter. When Honeybee had finally short circuited and went into stasis forever, Rabbit had been left with pain like she had never felt before. It felt like nothing she had felt before, except for maybe when Peter A Walter the first had died. 

The second time Rabbit had ever been in love was when she bought Jenny the toaster. That love was sadly short lived. 

The third time Rabbit had ever been in love was when a new Walter Worker Girl by the name of (y/n) had arrived at the manor, her (h/l) (h/c) framing her smiling face, her (e/c) eyes beaming. She was gorgeous. When Michael Reed had introduced her to the robots, Rabbit had barely stuttered out a sentence before she ran off, her cheek vents blowing steam into her eyes. 

To Rabbit’s disappointment, the attraction and the blunders that came with it didn’t stop there. If (y/n) so much as smiled at her Rabbit would find herself glitching or tripping over her own feet. There were other times though, when (y/n) would tell Rabbit she looked nice, or she liked her, that Rabbit would find herself smiling, her boiler humming happily. Regardless of the embarrassing bits, Rabbit had to admit the lovely Walter Worker made her feel good. 

It took Rabbit months to finally work up the courage to ask (y/n) to go on a picnic with her. She hadn’t even been sure if she would say yes. What if she thought a robot asking her to go on a picnic with her was weird? Could humans and robots even be in love? The questions whirling around her head made her boiler bubble unpleasantly. Finally, her vents puffing and her head twitching, she had walked up to the Walter Worker, who had just finished cleaning out bits of sandwich from Hatchworth’s hatch, and with a stutter that interrupted most of her words, asked her to go on the picnic. The workers face lit up, a blush dusting her cheeks. Smiling, she nodded enthusiastically, exclaiming that she would love to.

For the next week, Rabbit did her best to plan the best picnic in all history. There was one problem. She didn’t know what to pack for the picnic. As a robot, she couldn’t eat, meaning she had no clue what humans liked to eat. On tv she had seen people bring sandwiches and fruit to picnics, but she didn’t know what kind of sandwiches were acceptable and what fruit (y/n) would like. After an hour of staring frustrated into the fridge, she hunted down Michael, asking nervously about picnic food. He had laughed, following her into the kitchen, his mind filled with the wonder of how bizarre robots could be. 

When the day of the picnic finally arrived, Rabbit found herself fidgeting constantly and glitching more than she should have. Then (y/n) had shown up in the kitchen, her eyes bright, and Rabbit couldn’t help but let her cheek vents puff and a smile spread on her face. 

Leaving the manor, she took (y/n)’s hand in hers and hoisted the picnic basket with the other hand, and the two walked out. Rabbit led her to a large tree near the side of the manor, its large branches shading them as they sat down. Rabbit opened up the basket and pulled out a nicely wrapped peanut butter and jam sandwich and a little container of strawberries and handed them to (y/n). “M-m-m-m-michael helped with th’ s-s-s-s-sandwiches so if th-th-they’re b-b-b-bad that's why.” She stuttered out, closing the lid of the basket. 

(Y/n) grinned and took the sandwich and strawberries. “I’m sure it’s great, especially if you helped make it.”

Rabbit’s cheek vents hissed. “Y-y-y-ya really think so?”

The Walter Worker nodded, taking a bite of the sandwich. She chewed for a moment before swallowing and grinning at Rabbit. “See? Delicious!”

Rabbit grinned back and giggled. “ ‘M glad!”

The two sat in silence as (y/n) ate, birds chirping over head. 

“You’re real pretty.” Rabbit said, breaking the silence. 

(Y/n) stared at Rabbit for a second, redness crawling up her face before replying. “I think you’re really pretty too!”

Rabbit shook her head. “N-n-n-n-no! I really mean it! Y-y-y-y-you’re r-r-r-really pretty! And w-w-w-w-when you s-s-smile it makes m-m-m-me smile t-t-too! And s-s-s-sometimes I g-g-get nervous around y-y-y-y-you b-b-b-but I r-r-r-really like you and I-I-I-I-I think I m-m-m-might be in love with you!” Rabbit froze and felt her head twitch as she realized what she had just said. Steam floated from every vent in her body. She felt herself go into danger mode, ready to run if she needed to. She didn’t want to feel the same thing she had felt when Honeybee had gone into stasis forever. 

(Y/n)’s face flushed. “I think I might be in love with you too Rabbit.”

Rabbit blinked. “R-really?”

(Y/n) leaned over and pressed her lips against Rabbit’s metal cheek. “I think so.”


End file.
